Haiku's poetry packet
by dudemon223
Summary: some poems my Naruto oc Haiku wrote about random things.
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan Mcintire

JAIL BREAK

3 weeks away

Comes the day

We are freed from this, the darkest prison

A time when the sweetest songs of joyful birds

Draw flocks of B.B.'s like thunder

And paint balls splatter every curb

While fireworks tear skies asunder

A time to forget what we never learned

And time to spend all we've ever earned

A time when helmet use and basic first aid

Are all we need teach

A time when one brain grows while the other shrinks

If you but know the right beach

But all in all it's just a parole

This sacred book free stroll

For in the end the school board seeks

That we return again for 36 weeks.

Haiku


	2. Chapter 2

ASHES

ASHES

Let fires be the metaphor

Here to soothe the souls of poor

Men who fear the end of life

For fear of darkness pain and strife

But these things are strangers to a world so old

With only light and shimmering gold

For we live so long as fires die

But are the blink of an eye as angels fly

So leave your desperate fear and dread

For death means not but ashes spread

Haiku


	3. Chapter 3

BRASS AND WIND

BRASS AND WIND

Let flesh and breathe invoke the bold

Music flow from brass and gold

As the oak trees dance and woodpeckers tick

And bark chipped swiftly click by click

Where ovals dance a slow rich waltz

And half circles turn in mellow saltz

Where quarters spent on only joys

Split to eighths of bounding toys

And laughs erupt from we who spend

Our joyful time with brass and wind.

Haiku


	4. Chapter 4

END OF SPRING

END OF SPRING. A valentine's day poem

The end of joy and carefree play

Always come on curst V-day

Love birds swoon and cry and sing

A deathmeld with a hateful sting

Lovestruck ballads make me sick

Wind the clock and make it tick

13 days to prep and run

Won't relieve the burn of shun

Lonesome moments ache like blows

Chocolate kisses soothe no woes

Fold my hands and hide my eyes

Purge my ears of swooning sighs

Duck and run and bide my time

15 days kill valentine.

Haiku


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T WRITE LOVE POEMS

I DON'T WRITE LOVE POEMS

I don't write love poems no love drunk parts

For love of men lies without their hearts

For hearts are measured by pint and pinch

But love is measured inch by inch

I won't write love poems no chivalrous parts

For love of women lies but near their hearts

For minds turn not to hollow chest

But turn instead to curved crest

For there are letters written bold

What love of D the shameless hold

I can't write love poems no ballads old

For only sorrow could here be told

But oh what light through yonder window breaks

T'is the stain of vain upon her face

And I'll compare thine eyes to depthless pools

For stagnant are the ponds of stool

I shan't write love poems no swooning part

Lest my hands rebel if ever I start

For no such boldness lies within my heart

To reduce the souls of men to art

Haiku


	6. Chapter 6

A POEM OF POEMS

A POEM OF POEMS

Worthless words spill from pen in hand

Stained with feigned emotions and

False words that I do so

Loathe for only eyes can show

Real emotions pure and true

Poets can only lie to you

For poets have but one craft true

Poets seek to lie with you

For every syllable that here is read

a waste of breathe and stolen lead

for empty words charm weak heads

I don't write love poems or so I've said

Then no poet am I but wandering dove

Flaming all the ignorant love

For if ignorance then in hell am I

For all that's lost a tearful sigh

And now I find my poem is done

Shall I write another one

Haiku


	7. Chapter 7

MY CONTRADICTION

MY CONTRADICTION

Shall I compare thee to a winter's day

For summer sun may warm the ground

But no better tribute to fire pay

That warms man's heart with but a sound

Although the fruits of bount'ful May

Can flow from luscious orchards tame

No fount of bounty may they say

Can put your golden mounts to shame

And can no chorus of angels sing

A symphony of such holy grace

Such that when your voice may ring

Cannot pale their awe struck face

For such a sight from head to feet

As to make me contradict my phrase

For love poems do now taste so sweet

As to fill my days with blissful haze

Haiku


	8. Chapter 8

BEAUTEY IN A MIRROR

BEAUTEY IN A MIRROR

Starlight, starbright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may I wish I might

Save this moment out of sight

To gaze on night skies smooth as glass

And look for love through all I pass

To look for one whom heaven deems

To mirror beauty's twilight beams

One with stars that dance behind her eyes

And whose trains of silk may mimick sky

Whose voice may match a night gale's call

And mind may shine where moonbeams fall

For as the moon reflects the sun

She may shine with sky as one

Or might the sky be but a mirror

For one that I should hold so dear

Haiku


End file.
